


25 Days of Christmas Prompts

by chatbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25daysofchristmasprompts, 25daysofml2k17, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: inspo: http://www.metalpark.org/ at Bryant Park





	1. Day 1: "Santa Claws"

“How are you not ranking Santa Claws as the worst akuma?” I asked, leaning over Alya’s shoulder. “All that singing was horrible.”

“I know babe, but I’m going with which one’s Paris views as horrible and destructive, not which ones gave one of the heroes nightmares with his terrible singing.” Alya smirked at me. “And anyway, it couldn’t have been  _ that _ bad.”

“It could.” I said, and stood up, mimicking Santa Claws. “Je suis le Pire Noël, Merveilleusement cruel. Je vais vous flanquer la frousse. Ce sera un affreux Noël pour tous!” Alya snickered. “And he said that every time he came to attack or do  _ anything _ !”

“I see how that might have been a problem, but he still wasn’t all that dangerous.” I slugged her in the shoulder and she just laughed.


	2. Day 2: Ugly Sweater

_ Written as utter crack on a request from my friend Liz _

One cold, miserable day I, Adrien Adreste went to class, and was immediately cheered up. He walked into the warm classroom and saw the assortment of sweaters that his classmates were wearing, most of which were made by Marinette. Alya was wearing a sweater with garish ladybug designs mixed with Christmas lights, and Nino was sitting next to her in one covered in bedazzled musical notes. Marinette crashed into the classroom behind me, and there was a package in her arms.

I sat down next to her at her desk, and she leaned on me.

"This one's for you." She said, handing it to me. I opened it to find a sweater covered in cat puns and memes.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, putting it on. It was warm, and I may or may not have nuzzled the collar.

"I'm glad you like it Chaton." She replied, leaning into the huge hug I gave her.


	3. Day 3: Peppermint

"This was a great idea Ninny!" Marinette said, taking the ingredients she needed out of the cabinets. "I haven't made a peppermint cake in a long time."

"I thought it would be great to make something different." I said. The class was having a holiday party, and we had gotten assigned with making the cake since Marinette knows how to make practically every cake on the planet. Adrien had wanted to try, but a couple of us shut that down quick because the last time he tried he almost burned down the kitchen. 

Marinette put me to turn on the oven and grease the pans as she started to mix together the dry ingredients. I watched her, amazed at how she effortlessly sieved together the ingredients into the bowl. She finished and poured the batter into the pans. 

We put them into the oven and then collapsed onto the couch to wait for them to bake.

"How're you doing with Alya?" Marinette asked, and I blushed.

"It's been going pretty well." I said. "She's intense, and hard to keep up with, and constantly runs into the middle of whatever akuma attack happens, but she's an amazing girl."

Marinette giggled into her hands. "You're adorable Nino. Don't ever change." She said as she got up and went towards the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow her.


	4. Day 4: Snow

The first snow of the year came suddenly and without warning. There had been an akuma attack at the school, and we had just gotten away from the press when the blizzard had blown in. We’d both luckily landed on my balcony, and we ducked inside to escape the snow.

Chat glanced around my room, and having seen it before, recognised it immediately. “This is Marinette’s room.” He said, and I looked to my window, seeing that there was no way I could send Chat to get home by himself, not with how much time he had left on his transformation, and even then the snow drifts and. I stopped that train of thought and walked over to Chat.

“My parents are out of town.” I said, looking down at the floor. “There’s nothing for you to worry about. You can stay here until the snow stops.” He stared at me, confused.

“Is Marinette here?” He asked. “It would be kind of weird if she came into her room and saw two superheroes in it.” His ring beeped. “Or two random people.”

My transformation fell around me, leaving me standing in front of Chat without my mask. “So is it a good thing that it snowed?”


	5. Day 5: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspo: http://www.metalpark.org/ at Bryant Park

“Look at that one Juleka!” Rose said, running ahead to look at something in one of the shop windows. We had gone to the holiday fair, and I was basically being dragged along behind her as she went around looking at the wares being sold. She’s so cute, her scarf flowing behind her as she moves.

She pulled me over to one of the stalls that was selling metalworks. They had a bunch of animals and characters from various things, including a life size Darth Vader. It was pretty rad.

Rose picked up a little scorpion that was mounted on a headband. “What do you think Juleka? Do you like it?”

“That looks really cool.” I said, taking it and putting it on. It was a nice weight, but I put it on wrong and it fell down onto my face. Rose tucked my bangs behind my ear and put it back on, the moved hair effectively holding it in place. Rose went up to the shopkeeper and bought it, and came back to me.

“Consider it my present to you.” She said, and we went back out into the fair.


	6. Day 6: Fuzzy

Marinette was shivering as she came into class on Monday, and she was almost falling asleep through all of our morning classes. During lunch she practically fell down next to me on the bench, and proceeded to actually fall asleep on my shoulder.

She had said that the winter had been making her sleepy on our Friday night patrol, but this was going a bit far.

When the bell rang I pulled Marinette to her feet and pulled her into my jacket, zipping it up around both of us. I walked slowly up to class, and sat Marinette down next to me. Nino came in, about to say something, but I put a finger to my lips and gestured to Marinette. He got the message and moved to sit next to Alya.

Over the course of the class Marinette slowly woke up, though all she seemed to want to do was say “Fuzzy kitty” and burrow deeper into my chest under my coat. Luckily the teacher didn’t question it. That would have been awkward.


	7. Day 7: Gifts

“So do you like it?” Chloe asked, worried. It was a new paint set, and it was clear that she had no idea what was good and what wasn’t, only that it was well reviewed on the internet. I took it from her hands and stared at it in awe. I’d never even come  _ close _ to a paint set this nice.

“Thank you so much Chloe.” I said. “I didn’t know you were getting anything for me, otherwise I would have gotten something for you.” I was honestly really surprised that she got anything for me. I mean, I know that Queen B’s been finding any reason to be near me, but Chloe always goes out of her way to avoid me.

“Well, we’ll see if I get you anything next year, Red.” She said and stalked off.

The next day I handed her something wrapped in paper and walked away. It was a painting using the paints that she had gotten me, of the two of us, and Queen B.


	8. Day 8: Jingle Bells

Chat was taking one of his “chat naps” on the roof when I met up with him, sprawled across a ray of sunshine. He looked so peaceful, and it was one of the only times that we’ve met up and he hasn’t tried to sneak up behind me. I giggled, an idea forming in my head.

I jumped off the roof, detransformed, bought a pair of little jingle bell earrings from a jewelry store, and came back to the rooftop where Chat was still asleep. I looked at his ears, and like every good Ladybug fan he did indeed have both of his ears pierced. I slipped the earrings onto him and shook him awake. He sat up and jingled, and pouted saying that he couldn’t be stealthy if he was wearing them. I just laughed.

The next time he showed up his kwami was clearly using my idea to make fun of him, because there were bells attached to Chat’s ears in black ribbon.


	9. Day 9: Marshmallows

“This is absolutely divine.” Chat Noir said, sipping the hot chocolate I had brought up for him. “Though how did you know to put little marshmallows on top of it? My chefs have never done that for me.”

“That’s the whole point of having hot chocolate.” I said, leaning back on my lounger. “How else could you make it?” 

“They normally just have the hot chocolate.” He said. “Maybe they’re trying to keep me from having too much sugar?”

“Well,” I declared. “You’re always welcome to have as much sugar as you want here. We can’t have one of Paris’s famous superheroes wasting away into nothing because he hasn’t had enough sweets.” I leaned on him, and I could feel him laughing.

“I don’t think I’d waste away if I didn’t have enough sweets you know.” He said, and I shook my head.

“Everyone needs sweets.” I said, and I got up to go downstairs and get some cookies.


	10. Day 10: Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this prompt was too tempting, so I’m going to do this one set in the future of my Young Wizards au; http://archiveofourown.org/series/867282

We had been invited to the Rodriguez’s for Christmas by Kit’s older sister, and we were having a bit of a moral dilemma, at least I was. 

“But what should I wear?!” I said, dashing around my room to where I had laid out all of the things I had made recently. Alya laughed at me from my desk chair where she’d been sitting and watching me for the past hour.

“You know that no-one there is going to care what you’re wearing.” She said. “It’s a lowkey Christmas party.”

“But there’s going to be at least one member royalty there, and Seniors!” I said, still tearing through my stuff. “And Adrien’s gonna be wearing something that his father made and I can’t show up looking scruffy next to him!”

Alya groaned, and got up, picking up one of the outfits I had laid out on my lounger, a red dress with fuzzy cuffs. “Just wear this. You made it last week, and you have yet to wear it. Plus, you know that you look cute in it.”

I got to the party about an hour later after fussing with Alya over my outfit. I had met up with Adrien on my balcony, then we had both gone over to Long Island. We were standing on the front porch, wondering what the etiquette was on knocking, when Dairine pulled open the door and yanked us inside.

“What were you guys doing out there?” She asked. “You must have been getting cold.” 

She brushed off our excuses and dragged us into the living room, which was half full of extraterrestrials. We went around and introduced ourselves, and then I got into a conversation with Carmela about how long I took picking out my dress, and the fact that I made it myself. Filif, a Demisiv came over, and started talked animatedly with us about the importance of decorations, the most important of which being baseball caps

To cap it off, this has been one of the more interesting nights I’ve had in a while.


	11. Day 11: The Tree

We were walking home when we saw that they had installed this year’s Christmas tree in front of the Notre Dame. I pulled Adrien aside and pointed to some of the ornaments that they must have made this year to hang among all the old decorations. There were things featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir, along with the rest of our team. It was amazing that we were getting so much support from the people of Paris, since we still haven’t caught Papillon after 3 years.

Adrien shook my shoulder, taking me out of my reverie. “You know I can tell when you’re worrying, right?” He asked, and I nodded.

“It’s just that I don’t think that we’ve done anything to warrant this. We aren’t all that amazing, not anymore.” I said, and he hugged me.

“My Lady,” he whispered. “You are amazing. You have to remember that.” We walked around the rest of the tree and then he walked me home, and left me with a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Movies

I dropped through Princess’s skylight, ready for our normal movie night. I’d brought a couple things that I thought could be good, but I saw that she had already set up her laptop and she had something booted up.

“Hello Princess.” I said, and she waved me over to sit with her on her chaise.

“I thought that we could watch a Christmas movie, it is the season.” She said. “I unearthed one of our copies of ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ because I remembered that you said you’d never watched it, and that needs to remedied immediately.” She reached out and started the movie.

We watched it silently through the first song, and then I burst out laughing. All of the monsters singing about Halloween was just too much.

“What does this have to do with Christmas?” I asked, and Marinette shoved me. “I mean really, this is  _ Halloween _ , about as far from Christmas as you can get.”

“The movie is about how Jack Skellington discovers Christmas, so just shut up.” She turned back to the movie, and we watched as Jack learned about Christmas, and how he wanted to show it to the people of Halloween town. We watched as he failed, and Santa saved Christmas. The movie ended with Jack and Sally declaring their love for each other, and I thought it was really cute.

I looked down and saw that Marinette had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I carried her up to her bed and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight Princess.”


	13. Day 13: Christmas Cookies

Marinette came into class today and the whole class perked up when they smelled what she was carrying. Marinette sat down next to me and opened the bakery box to reveal a bunch of carefully frosted Christmas cookies.

I stared at Marinette, and then gave her box the kitty eyes. "Marrriii, can I have any of those cookies, or are you going to hoard all of those delectable treats for yourself?" I said, turning to stare at her from my seat in front of her. There's no-one that can resist my kitten eyes, especially my Princess.

Marinette leaned down to ruffle my hair. "Of course I brought you a cookie you silly kitten. I brought cookies for the entire class. My papa made them this morning so that we could all have something sweet before we all went away for winter break."

"Thank you so much Marinette!" I said, springing over her desk to hug her. Alya laughed at the two of us, but I honestly could have cared less. Marinette lightly swatted my shoulder, but gave me my cookie.

"Happy holidays Chaton."


	14. Day 14: Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows Day 13: Christmas Cookies

"We should do a Secret Santa!" Alya exclaimed, making me jump and dump Adrien onto the floor. Alya glanced down at him, disappointed, then went on with what she was talking about. “It would be awesome! Everyone could bring something and we could do a swap the day before break starts!”

“That sounds like a great idea Alya, but did you have to yell like that?” Adrien asked, covering his ears as he got up off the ground to sit next to me.

“Eh,” She said, and went on with her explanation to the rest of the class. I looked over her shoulder to see that she was writing everyone’s names on popsicle sticks, and she put them in Nino’s cap, which she stole. She walked around the room, having everyone take a stick out of the hat. Adrien drew his, held it to his heart, and then stuck it in his pocket. I drew mine, seeing that it read “Nathaniel”. I guess I’m going to have to start making designs for sugar cookies later.

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of class, causing everyone to go back to their seats.

* * *

 

I came to school on the day before break with a bakery box in my hand, covered in paint splatters. Adrien slunk into the seat next to me, putting his head down on the desk, and then shoved his nose towards the box I had put down. “No chaton.” I said, “You’ll just have to wait to see who got you.”

The class started to trickle in, everyone holding some kind of wrapped present in their hand. When everyone had gotten to class we all exchanged our presents. I walked up to Nathaniel and gave him the cookies I had made this morning, all shaped into little paintbrushes. I saw Juleka giving Mylene a new pin with an occult symbol on it, and Rose gave Kim a new set of sweatbands.

Adrien waved me down to my seat, and held out a present to me. I opened it, revealing a brand new, fancy sketchbook, and a huge set of colored pencils. I put them down on my desk, and leaped up to hug him. “Thank you so much!”


	15. Day 15: Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows Day 14: Secret Santa

Adrien came home with me after school, toting the Totoro plush that Nino had given him under his arm. We went up into my house and collapsed in a pile on my bed, the plush and my cat pillow on top. We decided to start working on our homework so that we could get it out of the way before break, so we moved down to my desk so that we could actually have a flat surface to work on instead of constantly piercing our papers.

Adrien helped my with my physics homework, physics being the class that I constantly have problems in. We were working on the beginnings of our gravity unit, and it had left me completely lost. I helped him with his history project when we got up to it, since the whole thing was that we had to design a collage of various period symbols, and I sometimes question whether Adrien can even draw a decent circle, much less the French flag.

We hadn't even realized how much time had passed until Maman called up to warn us that dinner was going to be starting soon. I looked up to see that the sky had gone dark and groaned at how we'd been doing homework for what had likely been hours on end.

Adrien glanced up from what he'd been working on, and moved to sit next to me, his shoulder touching mine. He looked at my homework, giving it what could have been considered an evil look. He raised his hand, and he smacked the book off the table.

"Adrien!" I complained, and he just shrugged, giving me the kitten eyes. Thankfully I'd gotten over being affected by them a while ago. They even gave me a temporary immunity to the puppy eyes, though they still worked every once in awhile.

I groaned and reached down to pick up my book, which was when Adrien decided to pounce, knocking me off my chair and onto the ground. I screeched and shoved him off me, and a few extra feet away for good measure.

We went downstairs for dinner, and when we got to the living room we could hear the carolers outside.

"I wish I could sing like that." I said, leaning a bit out the window to try to catch a glimpse of them.

"I have all faith that you could if you tried." Adrien said, grabbing my hips so that I wouldn't fall out the window as I leaned further. "There's no way that your voice could be that terrible."

"Trust me it can be." I said. Adrien  spun me around and planted a kiss on my forehead.

“Then we have all year to practice before Christmas next year.”


	16. Day 16: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows Day 15: Caroling  
> All fics from this point will be a continuation

Sabine and Tom started getting stuff ready for dinner, so Marinette and I drifted over to help set the table. I grabbed a set of plates from the cabinet while Marinette unearthed a pile of embroidered placemats. She unfolded them and set them on the table, letting me see the designs.

They had clearly all been made by Marinette, and some of them looked like they were probably early attempts at the craft, sporting clumsy yet adorable stitchwork.

Tom brushed past me, holding a dish with steam coming off whatever was on it. He thanked me for setting the table, then hip-checked Marinette out of the way so that he could put down the food.

My phone buzzed, and I quickly looked at it, seeing an akuma sighting notification from the Ladyblog. I caught Marinette’s eyes across the room and she nodded.

“I forgot to do something up in my room Maman!” Marinette said, and she grabbed my arm to drag me up her stairs. 

“Remember protection!” Tom called up to us, and Sabine swatted his shoulder with a dish towel before turning back to the stove. We both turned bright red and quickly scrambled up the stairs to Marinette’s room.

“I’m gonna kill Papa.” Marinette said, transforming and climbing out onto her balcony. I followed her up, and blushed again, thinking about what her father had said.

“What do you think your Papa thinks we’re doing?” I asked, taking out my baton and starting to vault towards the akuma.

“I’m pretty sure he knows who we are.” Ladybug said. “He wouldn’t have even let us out of the room, much less without  _ the Talk _ otherwise.”

“I wouldn’t go against what he says for sure. He could crush me!”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Ladybug said. “He’s just a huge teddy bear.”

“Your family is so nice.” I said. “I wish mine was like that.”

Ladybug suddently stopped, and she practically grabbed me out of midair to hug me. “ _ Chaton, _ you’re always part of our family, you know that.”


End file.
